


i like how you're broken (broken like me)

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 95 line, 95 line kids, M/M, how to tag??, i dont know, i wrote this when i didnt sleep for about forty hours god forgive, if u need something soft then here is the place for you, it feels hella good to publish something, not just jeongcheol, parental 95 line, sleep deprived!chan, soft, this is just pure softness, yes this is just a softfest and i love parental 95 line looking after the youngest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: chan cant sleep, so he goes to his hyungs for help and a cuddle





	i like how you're broken (broken like me)

**Author's Note:**

> im so soft enjoy,, i havent went through this so a potential mistake is in here and i did this within an hour so forgive me

chan found himself staring up at the ceiling for the third consecutive night, he hadn't slept for what seemed like weeks, in reality, he hadn't slept for about three days, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t shut himself off, his mind was chasing him around corners and his mental state was confusing.

 

he couldn’t sleep, it would be chased away by the schedule, or some sort of stress, but chan being an idiot, he didn’t have the guts to tell his hyungs about his sleeping troubles, so tonight, once again, he was staring into outer space, mind veering off into a different category of thought.

 

the group was staying at a hotel tonight, chan was alone next door to jeonghan and seungcheols room, and occasionally jisoo would walk up to their level and peek his head around the corner of the maknae's hotel room, to see how he was.

 

jisoo was keeping an eye out for chan, he knew something was up recently, jisoo always had his eyes out for each member, and if something was up, he would try and view the problem, if not he'd sort it out instantly.

 

so tonight, jisoo opened chan's door slowly and watched as the maknae paid no attention to the movement, and he sighed and he walked over to the edge of the bed, and chan was still in his jeans, still not moving his head.

 

only a little bit of dim light was coming through the door, chan had all of his lights off, but still he couldn’t sleep, and jisoo noticed this, so as he sat down and gently rubbed his hand up and down chan's arm, then did the maknae turn his head to look at him.

 

"you're not gonna sleep tonight are you?" jisoo sighed, frowning a little bit when the maknae shook his head and looked back up.

 

"it sucks" chan croaked out, his voice cracking a bit.

 

"you should come into seungcheols and jeonghans room with me, we might be able to help you then." jisoo said as he stood up, grabbing chan's hand and pulling him up, linking their fingers together and walking slowly out of the room.

 

chan was leaning against jisoo's shoulder, It was dizzy to walk, even a few steps and he felt like his body was ready to collapse.

 

"hyung" chan whispered as they walked only a few strides.

 

"what's up little duck?" jisoo said, trying to be a little comforting.

 

"do you think I might be able to sleep tonight or nah." he answered in a quiet voice.

 

"hopefully chan, hopefully, im sure me, jeonghan and seungcheol will do our best." jisoo squeezed chan's hand, and he felt a tiny squeeze in response.

 

"you fuck, I wanted coffee not tea." jeonghan shouted as he held his suitcase in mid air, ready to clobber seungcheol, who was curled in a ball on the floor, hotel pillows protecting his head.

 

"language." jisoo said as he led chan in.

 

jeonghans eyes lighted up as he saw chan behind jisoo

 

"maknae ah, what brings you here." as he said this, seungcheol unravelled himself from his ball and stood up, looking at chan.

 

"he cant sleep, he hasn’t slept at all for a couple of days." jisoo spoke for chan, who was looking at the bed.

 

jeonghan and seungcheol quickly rushed over to chan and smothered him in a hug, jisoo was already hugging him as the rest of the parental line joined in.

 

"oh why didn’t you tell us you silly thing." seungcheol said as he rested his head on top of chan's.

 

"I don’t know, Ive been trying but it hasn’t happened." chan continued, letting himself being hugged to what seemed like potential death.

 

"its three in the morning, you need to sleep." jeonghan whispered softly.

 

jisoo and seungcheol released themselves from the hug and together remade the ruined bed and jeonghan held chan as his head lolled on his shoulder, and he had his hand on his head, patting gently and soothingly.

 

"new and fresh." jisoo clapped his hands as they admired their 'hard work'.

 

"thank you hyungs." chan yawned, and he plodded over to the bed and flopped down on his stomach, burying his head in the covers.

 

"you wont be able to breath like that, roll onto your back." seungcheol said as he tried to roll chan onto his back.

 

the maknae huffed and rolled over, making them all chuckle.

 

"so how do you want to fall asleep, cuddles or cuddles?" seungcheol danced, motioning jazz hands, making the maknae crack a smile.

 

"we all know the answer don’t even try seungcheol." jisoo tutted and climbed onto the bed.

 

"youre too hyper active right now calm down." jeonghan muttered as he too, climbed onto the bed, seungcheol pouted and trudged over to the bed.

 

as if it was an automatic move, chan rolled over so he basically slotted his body and flopped against jeonghan, who wrapped him up in his arms, and chan did the same, hugging his hyung closer, jeonghan was warm, warm and comfortable.

 

chan felt two more bodies pile themselves in and he felt someone wrap their arms around his waist, snuggling up to him and then he felt another pair of hands at least making contact with him, placing themselves at his neck.

 

jeonghan gently weaved his fingers through chan's mess of hair and he carded through the strands slowly, he could see seungcheol and jisoo spooning each other, at least having some sort of physical contact with the maknae, and the both of them had fallen asleep.

 

"hyung it isn't working." chan whined against his chest. jeonghan only shushed him quietly and kept working at his hair.

 

jeonghan had always had such a soft spot for the youngest in the group, from the first time he saw him, he had taken care of him and watched him grow up into the person he was today, and chan basically had jeonghan wrapped around his little finger, without notice.

 

it was like a puzzle, the bodies surrounding him slotted into place, and chan against his chest was heart warming, so he slowly began to hum a slow tune, quietly as he held chan closer to himself.

 

chan himself, was starting to feel drowsy, the feelings of fingers in his hair, relaxing him and making him feel safe, and the heat radiating off the body he was pressed against was lulling him into a sleep.

 

his eyes kept opening and closing, his breath would even out and jeonghan would think he was finally asleep, but it would increase and he was awake again.

 

"just shut your eyes and let it happen" jeonghan whispered, cradling his head and kissing the crown of his head, holding his youngest against his chest, and he waited until the maknae, who hadn't slept in a few days, finally drifted off, to the steady beat of his hyungs heart, his breath evening out and jeonghan could hear the heavy breaths finally releasing from his mouth, signalling that the maknae was going into a deep sleep, and hopefully he wouldn’t wake up for quite a while, gaining the sleep he'd needed so much recently.

**Author's Note:**

> i havent published in ages and im so happy that i have heyheyhey + i hope this didnt ruin u too much
> 
> b e t h


End file.
